Vae: SuperLegend
by rocker95
Summary: The story of the Vae family past is revealed from when Miller was born to the 2005 flood! Enjoy! Rated T Just In Case & will probably be pretty good. Don't forget to check out the stories by thebarnyardlongshot.
1. One Sad Reality & Another Glad Party

Chapter 1

Everybody has a beginning. Suburban legendary people have went through extremely tough things. That's not how my family began. But it quickly turned that way one day. Here's the story of us, the Vaes.

1989.

(All you see is black and hear what happens).

"Push!" said a female voice. "That's it! You're almost there! Keep breathing!"

(Fading in from black was a teenage Bessy, holding her newborn son).

Dallas, back then, often called "Willie", was knelt beside her.

"Miller." said Bessy. "I like the name Miller."

Halloween III: Season Of The Witch theme (HALLOWEEN III Main Theme on youtube dot com).

Soldiers of the U.S. blew a big hole in the wall and came in. A warthog took Bessy's baby from her.

"No!" cried Bessy. "Give him back!"

"It is in the name of the US!" said the warthog and escaped with the baby.

VAE: SUPERLEGEND

I was born in 1991. For those of you that don't know who "I" is, then I'm Lane Courtney Vae. Many people call me DJ instead of Lane now. But let's not get back to the present just yet.

1996.

I was five years old. It was a beautiful day.

A greyhound bus pulled in and two cows got off with a calf by the girl's side.

The mother was a brownish color with cherry red lipstick and rose red hair in a ponytail. The father was yellowish and had sunglasses on. The calf was yellowish like her father. She had a daisy over one ear.

I was standing in between my mother and my father. I was just standing there with big un-blinking eyes while I panted like a dog.

I walked up to her.

"Hi!" I said. "My name is Lane."

"Mine's Daisy." said the girl calf.

"Hello." said the girl cow. "My name is Rose and this is my husband, Daniel. I see your boy has met my daughter too. Listen, who do I talk to to get permission to move here?"

"My cousin, Ashlynn-Marie." said mom. "She's out at the market right now for some reason. You're welcome to stay for a few hours until she comes back. Just put you guys' bags in my room."

"Thanks. What's your name?" asked Rose.

"Bessy Vae." said mom.

"That's odd that you have a last name." said Daniel.

"Yeah, well, used to, I didn't, but I got married to someone that does." said mom.

"Oh." said Daniel. "I see. Well, a lot of people who have seen Halloween III: Season Of The Witch, call me Dan. But please call me Daniel."

"It wasn't the best Halloween movie was it?" asked mom. "At least we had a new Halloween movie though, right?"

"I suppose you could say that." said Daniel.

Mom smiled at the two.

The next day was a very bad day for me. Some things for me have changed, but it was still bad.

The morning was just as good as the way it looked at daytime in the previous day. Mom and I were fixing lime and orange sherbet-fruit punch for a birthday party.

"Mommy, can we make cake and cookies and cupcakes and ice cream?" I asked.

"Honey, you're too little to fix some of those." said mom.

"Why, mommy?" I asked.

"Because, you'll get hurt." said mom. "Why don't you play with Reven and Daisy?"

"Okay, mommy!" I said and went into the main room.

Dad (Dallas 'Willie' Vae) walked into the kitchen.

"Bess, I'm going to get the mail." said dad.

"Okay." said mom. "Be careful."

A few minutes later, dad was walking across the road, reading letters when a semi honked. He looked up and was instantly hit and killed.

Mom heard and looked outside to see dad on the ground in the road.

"Dally!" screamed mom and ran outside toward him. Daniel also went outside to carry dad to the farm's ground and set him down. I came outside.

"Daddy?" I cried, up close to him.

"Son, take my necklace." said dad with it in his hoof.

I grabbed it.

"Daddy, please don't go." I begged.

"Dear?" cried mom.

"I love you, Bessy." said dad and kissed her then passed away.

"Daddy?" I cried. "Daddy, please wake up! Daddy!"

"I'm sorry, Lane." said mom.

"Don't call me that anymore!" I shouted. "I wanna be called Dallas!"

Too Young by Phoenix begins playing and continues at a teenage me at a concert.

At my place, I was not just a party animal. I was not just THE party animal, but the party king.

"He's still got it." said Daisy, who now had a pink bow instead of a daisy.

"Yep." said Reven. "I'll give you that."

I danced with a lot of the girls.

Daisy smiled as she watched.

I went up on the stage and grabbed the back-up singer, brought her out on the floor and danced with her, then threw her on the crowd to be surfed back up to the stage.

Everyone clapped. The party was over.

Mom came in.

"You don't need to be up all night." she said. "Your first day of high school is tomorrow."

"Oh my jeez!" I said. "I freakin' hate school!"

And when I say that, I mean it!


	2. This Is Your Brother

Chapter 2: This Is Your Brother

Dawn. June 30, 2004. (The following day).

Area 51.

General's desk.

A warthog had his feet up on the desk. He picked up the phone and called to another General's office.

"General Victor Rincenzo?" asked the warthog General.

"Yes sir?" asked General Rincenzo.

"This is General Warthog Grimes." said the warthog General. "Would First Sergeant Millervich Ruizcho happen to be down there?"

"Yes sir." said General Rincenzo.

"Send him up. I must speak with him." said General Warthog.

"Right away, sir." said General Rincenzo.

A teenage holestein cow with small horns, a red hat and silver dogtags walked down to General Warthog's office.

"Yes, father?" asked Miller.

"You must know the truth about who you really are." said General Warthog.

"The truth?" asked Miller. "You mean, there's things you haven't told me!"

"You must understand I wanted to tell you at the right time." said General Warthog.

"Tell me what!" shouted Miller. "That I was kidnapped and used as a government-controlled eradication tool!"

"Stand down, soldier." said General Warthog. "Listen to what I've gotta say. Your parents live in Wakitcha, California. When we 'got you', you'd been born as a vampire. But as we were coming back here, we discovered you were dying somehow.-"

"I thought vampires couldn't die." said Miller.

"A baby vampire could never survive." said General Warthog. "The pain and hunger is much worse on a baby vampire. Anyways, at the time, we had just developed some way to created lycans under the right circumstances and with a good reason. It was called Project 3-10. You were the first lycan created under the government. I will allow you to go to your home farm. You're due back in 2007."

"Thank you, sir!" exclaimed Miller.

"You're welcome, sarge." said General Warthog.

Meanwhile, at my school.

I was at my locker putting my backpack in it. I tried to stay awake when a sort of geeky looking cow walked up to me. She had very light brown hair, bluejean overalls and braces. She smiled big.

"Hi!" she said.

"Why are you wearing clothes?" I asked.

"Why are you not wearing clothes?" she asked.

"Because I'm a cow." I said.

"I think it's embarrassing to show your udders." she said.

"Well, you're weird." I said.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I'm Rosaline. What's your name?"

"DJ Vae." I said.

"It's nice to meet you, DJ Vae!" said Rosaline.

"Call me DJ." I said, closed my locker and looked to my left. That's when I saw Daisy a few lockers down. That woke me up fast.

"She's sexy, DJ." said Rosaline.

"What!" I shouted. "Would you skidaddle!"

"Later, then!" said Rosaline and rubbed my arm and said "Remember to EMC!"

'What the hell does EMC mean?' I thought. Gross that she seems to like me!

I walked over to Daisy.

"Daisy?" I asked.

"Hi, DJ!" said Daisy.

"You're going to school here too?" I asked.

"Yeah." said Daisy. "My mom wants me to go to the same schools as you."

"That's great!" I exclaimed. "Daisy, I was kind of wondering something. We've both known each other for a very long time. I've fallen in love with you when you came to the farm. Will you go out with me?"

"DJ, you love me?" asked Daisy.

"Yes." I said.

"That's wonderful!" said Daisy. "You don't know what this means! Come to my room tonight!" she said and kissed me.

I had a picture in my head. The words "BAD BOY" were written into dirt. Oh, I was gonna get freaky tonight! You just wait!

We'd gotten home later and Miller had gotten there.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"That is your brother, Miller." said mom with a glad look on her face and tears in her eyes. "Miller... my baby... I can't believe they took you from me... But you are back!... And that's all that matters!" 


	3. So Very Sorry

Chapter 3: So Very Sorry

A greyish-brown with red-spotted coyote walked outside.

"Hello, sir!" he said. "I'm Derch. I'm a werewolf that works close with Miller."

"Nice to meet you." I said. "I'm DJ."

"Nice to meet you, DJ." said Derch.

Later.

"How was school, teenagers?" asked mom.

"Good." I said.

"Good." said Daisy.

"Horrible!" said Reven.

"Why was it so bad?" asked Reven's father.

"Van..." said Reven's mom.

"I'm just curious, Lisa-Leigh." said Reven's dad.

"I knew no one at my school, I got slapped upside the face, and when the teachers didn't do anything, I got sent to the principle's office for yelling at them." said Reven. "It was a freaking nightmare."

"Daisy, what was special about your day?" asked Rose.

"If you must know, the boy I've always dreamed of being with asked me out and we shared our first kiss together." said Daisy.

"Oh Daisy, that's wonderful!" said Rose. "You hear that, Daniel? Our baby girl has grown up!"

"Who's this boy?" asked Rose.

"It's DJ, mom!" exclaimed Daisy in happiness.

You Are A Tourist by Death Cab For Cutie

Rose jumped up and happily hugged me.

"Okay, you don't have to attack me!" I said.

"You don't know what this means to us!" said Rose in excitement.

Night.

Hey Lady by Thriving Ivory

My room.

"Lie down, cowboy!" said Daisy.

A few hours later.

"Oh my gosh!" said Daisy. "I could never imagine that to be so great! You were great!"

"I never thought so either!" I said. "You were great too!"

"You mean, you've never done it either?" asked Daisy.

"If you were the first person I kissed, how could you think I'd done it before?" I asked.

"Well, it's just... you're so handsome!" said Daisy.

"And you're very beautiful." I said.

Daisy smiled.

"I love you, Daisy." I said.

"I love you too, DJ." said Daisy.

We slept together that night.

The next morning, things were chaotic.

Daisy and I didn't know what was going on.

"What's wrong?" asked Daisy.

"Van left to the stores hours and hours ago." said Lisa. "He's normally back before now. But he's not."

A black Cadillac hearse pulled up.

Reven and Lisa began crying.

A white horse got out and walked up to them.

"I'm so sorry." said the horse. "It was a texting driver. He told me this. Wakitcha... Near Dam... That's how I knew to find you. I'm Mortimer and I'm so very sorry about this."

Love Hurts by Nan Vernon

It was a few hours later and the last shovel of dirt was put on Van Darkshadow's grave. 


	4. Hell Is Now Among Us

Chapter 4: Hell Is Now Among Us

We had skipped that day of school. It was the day after now. Daisy and I were at our lockers. Daisy closed her locker and came over to me.

"Have a nice day." said Daisy. "Try to stay out of trouble." she said and kissed me.

Daisy walked to class.

I closed my locker and turned to my left when I saw a yellow female cow with short, red hair chewing her cud and was leaning against the locker beside me. I jumped as soon as I saw her.

"Am I scary?" she said with a smile. "I'm not here to pick a fight. You know at this school, you don't see freshmen love very often. I saw on the list that you were absent yesterday. What happened?"

"Something tragic." I said.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"It's alright." I said. "It was actually my friend's father. I'll mention something. What's your name?"

"Oh, how rude of me!" she said. "I'm Sonya Anettierre. I'm a sophomore. I'll tell you what you need to know to survive this year of school. But the number one thing is upper classmen will dislike newcomers and try to put them down."

"I'm DJ Vae." I said.

Freshman year seemed to go by fast for Reven, Daisy and I though.

September 14, 2005.

"I can't believe my baby girl is getting married tomorrow." cried Rose, seeing Daisy in her wedding dress.

"Mom, it's okay." said Daisy, comforting her. "You were a baby girl too. Everybody grows up. I won't leave your side. I promise."

"It's still so hard." said Rose.

"I'm sure it was hard for grandma." said Daisy.

September 15. Wedding.

Daisy walked up the aisle up to me and a marrying sheepdog named Lawrence.

"Do you have the ring?" asked Lawrence.

"Oh crap! It's-in my pocket." I joked, pulling it out of my tuxedo pocket.

"DJ Vae, do you take Daisy to be your wedded wife?" asked Lawrence.

"I do." I said.

"Daisy?" asked Lawrence.

"I do." said Daisy.

We put the rings on each others 'fingers?'

"DJ, you may kiss the bride." said Lawrence.

So we kissed. We smiled at each other with tears in our eyes. It's all we ever wanted. She was my Bella.

Late November.

We were dancing together by ourselves.

"DJ, I've been thinking for a very long time that I wanted to have children." said Daisy.

"I think we should too." I said.

She leaned over and whispered in my ear. "DJ, I'm pregnant."

"Oh my gosh." I said in excitement. "Is this true?"

"Yes." said Daisy.

"That's wonderful!" I exclaimed.

The next day was the first day of December.

Derch got a call on his cellphone.

"Hello?" answered Derch.

"All werewolves have turned evil." said an evil inhumain voice. "You do the same."

"Who is this?" asked Derch. He couldn't tell whether it was a boy or a girl.

"I am Mastress Dark." said the voice. "I am in charge of all werewolves."

"I don't want to." said Derch.

"Then, I'll do this!" she shouted and Derch felt huge pain.

"Okay!" cried Derch and then lost the pain.

"That's good to hear. A dam will become weak. It is near the farm. I'll let you know what to do when it's time." 


	5. The Wolves Turn Evil

Chapter 5: The Wolves Turn Evil

December 12, 2005.

Area 51.

General Warthog started snacking on peanuts then picked up the phone and called a lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Pantrol?" asked General Warthog.

"Yes sir?" asked Lieutenant Pantrol, a female holestein cow.

"I need more raspberry lemonade." said General Warthog.

"Yes sir." said Lieutenant Pantrol.

She got off the phone and saw someone in the 2007/2009 Halloween I & II clown mask, a blue shirt, blue jeans and gloves.

"Carter, what are you doing?" asked Lieutenant Pantrol. "You were not asked to come here."

Carter was a coyote/werewolf. He choked Lieutenant Pantrol as she fell to the floor, still being choked.

Lieutenant Pantrol tore the mask off Carter's face.

Carter grabbed a knife from his pocket and stabbed her to death.

He threw the knife down and threw the gloves in the fireplace. Next, he went down to a general's office, picking up a fisherman's hook along the way.

"Carter, what are you doing here?" asked the general.

"Came to ask a question, sir." said Carter.

"Why do you have blood on you?" asked the general.

"You wanna know?" asked Carter.

"Yes!" shouted the general.

"Okay, then!" said Carter and decapitated the general with the hook.

He threw it down, then got diced by something in the ceiling that lowered.

It was General Warthog that lowered it.

"Dr. Dan Vangruever, the wolves have turned against us. Carter, Lieutenant Pantrol and General Wynn are dead."

At the farm, Derch's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" answered Derch.

"The dam is getting weaker." said Mastress Dark. "Go there and wait for my instructions."

"Yes, Mastress Dark." said Derch and went to the Wakitcha Dam.

Just outside Hollywood.

Tornadoes started to touch down.

Farm.

The skies were now black.

Inside.

"Three cheers to a great life!" said Reven.

"I don't think I'd be cheering just yet." I said, watching the news. "They've got tornado watches all the way from here to Hollywood."

"Yeah, and the dam's real weak." said mom.

"Daisy, if I don't make it through the night, find a good dad for the baby." I said.

"Okay." said Daisy. 


	6. Flooding Wakitcha

Chapter 6

Night.

Wakitcha Dam.

"It's time." said Mastress Dark. "Flood Wakitcha."

"Yes, Mastress Dark." said Derch, followed the commands and went back to the farm, but staying on the cliff.

We had just gotten to the cliff at the same time.

Daisy and mom climbed up as I grabbed Derch's leg.

"Find the baby a dad." I said when the water carried us off.

A couple days later.

The water had somehow went down fast. Piles of wet glass, wood and whatever else of the barn and silo were lying around. It looked like a waterspout hit it.

The military had managed to get there.

"General Victor Rincenzo, what's your status?" asked General Warthog over a walkie.

"No luck, so far." said General Rincenzo over the walkie.

"Private Rogers DeMario, what about yours?" asked General Warthog over the walkie.

"No luck, sir." said Private Rogers over the walkie.

"What about you, Dr. Dan Vangruever?" asked General Warthog over the walkie.

"No, sir." said Dr. Vangruever, scavenging through a pile of wood.

"Sir, we've got survivors!" said Lieutenant Liara Pentrovsky over the walkie.

"They know where First Sergeant Millervich Ruizcho is too!" said General Petrovich on the same walkie.

Later.

The room was grey. It looked like some weird experiment room. Miller woke up there.

"Millervich!" said General Petrovich. "Glad to see you're with us!"

"Who are you?" asked Miller.

"You've met me, but you've lost memory. I'm General Petrovich." said General Petrovich. "You were dying, so you had to undergo surgery to survive. You lost some memory during then. Your brother DJ though, he's gone. I'm so sorry about that."

"What?" asked Miller and began crying.

He held my body.

"DJ, please don't leave me!" cried Miller. "DJ, please wake up! DJ... No! No! No! No! My baby brother! My one and only!"

Another room.

"According to what we see, Miller won't remember the next three days, or this one. It may take a while before he catches up with the real world." said General Warthog.

I woke up in Heaven.

"Welcome to Heaven, DJ." said Annabelle.

"I don't wanna be dead." I said.

"If you promise to go back and be another farm's guardian angel, I'll send you back." said Annabelle.

"Thank you." I said.

"I'm giving you my powers and the only way to really protect them is to be a vampire." said Annabelle.

"Okay, I promise!" I said, excited.

"Remember. It will be another life, so you can do whatever along the way." said Annabelle. "You're supposed to go in 2011 though."

"Thanks, Annabelle!" I exclaimed.

"You're welcome." said Annabelle. "Now, go back to Earth."

I woke up in the middle of the road.

A semi was coming at me. I rolled out of the way into the grass.

After the truck passed, I was thinking that I needed a hooded robe and for some reason, one appeared on me.

I checked around to see if anyone was around, but it was just me. So, to make sure I did it, I thought of a Dr. Pepper and it appeared in my hoof.

Next, I saw a big brown dome stadium. Big letters read "THE WITCH EXTREME FIGHT CLUB".

It was my big chance to improve my fighting skills.

I smiled and went in. 


	7. The Conclusion

Chapter 7

July 13, 2007.

The Witch.

Many people watched the fight.

"This is most stunning." said someone watching.

A brown hooded figure jumped into the arena and took out two swords. On the back of the hooded robe, the word "WITCH" was sewed in neon green. Creatures much bigger than it were going after it and it slayed many before it showed its face. But "it" was me. My eyes had turned orange. The last three creatures were slayed by me.

"Bravo!" said the person watching.

I crossed my arms with the swords straight up and bowed. Next, I threw the sword blades into the ground and spoke. "I wish not to be taken in, but to become a better fighter. That's why I'm here."

February 3, 2008.

It was my first day of my junior year in high school.

Amazingly, I had remembered Sonya.

I walked up to her locker, not knowing Rosaline was following me.

"If you wanna say anything, you might wanna make sure she's gone first." said Sonya.

"You heard her, Rosaline." I said.

"EMC." said Rosaline, rubbing my arm as she left.

"What the fuck does EMC stand for?" I asked.

"I don't know." said Sonya. "I think she just came up with it. By the way, has she mentioned anything about having sex with girls?"

"No. Why?" I asked.

"Because she has to me." said Sonya. "And she talks about science and cars."

"That's just weird." I said. "What I wanted was to tell you something."

"What is it?" asked Sonya.

"My family is completely gone from the flood." I said. "I've been thinking about you lately. I had fallen in love with you my freshman year, but I was in love with someone else back then. I was just wondering-"

"I love you too, DJ." said Sonya. "And you can live with us. I'm allowed to make my own relationship decisions too. My mother's happy to take in anyone who needs help."

Sonya kissed me.

March 3, 2009.

We were having our wedding today.

"DJ Vae, do you take Sonya Anettierre to be your wedded wife?" asked the marrying animal, Mr. Timothy.

"I do." I said.

"Sonya?" asked Mr. Timothy.

"I do." said Sonya.

"DJ, you may kiss the bride." said Mr. Timothy.

We kissed.

That was the story of my family's past.

THE END

Back to the present: The next story is Barnyard: Night Of The Twisters. By the way, an upcoming parody called Paroween 4 has Carter's costume in it. Check it out when it's posted.

Thanks to thebarnyardlongshot for the use of First Sergeant Miller, General Petrovich and Liara Pentrovsky.

Melba Moore as Annabelle

Courteney Cox as Adult Daisy

Wanda Sykes as Older Bessy Vae

Don't forget to check out the alternate and deleted scenes as well as thebarnyardlongshot's stories. 


	8. Alternate Scenes

-Carter The Killer-

Lieutenant Pantrol tore the mask off Carter's face.

Carter grabbed a knife from his pocket and stabbed her to death.

He put the knife back in his pocket and threw the gloves in the fireplace. Next, he went down to a general's office.

"Carter, what are you doing here?" asked the general.

"Came to ask a question, sir." said Carter.

"And what's that?" asked the general.

Carter stabbed him in the stomach.

He threw the knife down, then got diced by something in the ceiling that lowered.

-"Flood Wakitcha."-

Night.

Wakitcha Dam.

Derch thought of a line from Twisted Metal: Black that Cage said. "Everyone would know it was me!"

"It's time." said Mastress Dark. "Flood Wakitcha."

"Yes, Mastress Dark." said Derch, followed the commands and went back to the farm, but staying on the cliff. 


End file.
